


We Are Equals In This

by Catchclaw



Series: Mental Mimosa [321]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Everybody's A Sith And Everyone's Happy, Love, M/M, Multi, Obi-Wan In The Middle, Penetrative Sex, Schmoop, Sith Anakin Skywalker, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sith Qui-Gon Jinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchclaw/pseuds/Catchclaw
Summary: In the darkness, there’s peace. It’s so unlike the light.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Mental Mimosa [321]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1012767
Comments: 2
Kudos: 141





	We Are Equals In This

In the darkness, there’s peace. It’s so unlike the light.

In the light, there were questions. Feelings of inadequacy. There was doubt.

In the light, Obi-Wan had been connected to all living things and when that connection was deepest, when he closed his eyes in meditation and surrendered himself, he never felt more alone.

But in the darkness, there's no hesitation in him, no question unanswered, no fear--because in the darkness, he is not alone, ever. He can’t be. He’s loved.

His master’s hands, warm, living stone. These hold him to that love, fast.

His apprentice’s hands never stop moving. They covet every inch of him and they say with every stroke, every squeeze: _love_.

They say his name when they have him like this, bared between them, powerless and yet more powerful now than the light had ever allowed him to be. His master at his back, arms tight around his body as they sit at the head of an ebony bed, and before him, his apprentice--his apprentice no longer, a master in his own right. But when he is bowing before Obi-Wan’s body, gloved hand and flesh clutching the inside of Obi-Wan’s thighs, it pleases him when they call him such.

“Anakin, don’t tease,” Obi-Wan’s master says, one great hand sinking into the apprentice’s hair. “You can see what your master wants, can’t you? Don’t make him wait.”

That Anakin trembles at such words, that his eyes find Obi-Wan’s, soft and wild, is incongruous with the man he is beyond this room, beyond the fortress of their bed. Out there, the universe fears him. There are many, Obi-Wan knows, who will not even speak his name. He is the fiercest among them, the most drawn to blood and fire; there are whole sectors dead now because of his temper, the way he can make the Force bellow with his anger without mercy and with no remorse.

But here, on his belly before him, Anakin is their apprentice, eagerly subjugate and desperate, always--always, always--for instruction in the matters of sex. He revels in their desire for him in the same way he takes joy in destruction; he aches, their Anakin does, to be remade.

“That’s it, dear one,” Obi-Wan’s master murmurs. “Give him your tongue on his cock.”

They kiss, Obi-Wan and his master, as Anakin does as he’s told, moaning softly, the vibration of his cries ringing inside Obi-Wan’s head. Their bond has always been strong.

 _But never stronger than it is now_ , Obi-Wan’s master reminds them, his deep, sonorous voice humming with the heat of the Force. _Never stronger than when we three are together, than when you are inside him, than when you let your master fuck your mouth._

Anakin whines, his hips grinding into the bed. _Want him to fuck me_.

 _I know you do_. Obi-Wan’s master’s hand cups Anakin’s face. “I know you do, but it isn’t time for that yet.” He nuzzles Obi-Wan’s neck and bites gently at the place where blood beats loudest. “He’s mine to have, too, aren’t you, pet?”

 _Yes, master_. Anakin is sucking him harder and he can hardly form the thought, even inside his own head. _Yes. Yes_. _Please_.

And then the darkness is lifting him, stretching him, pulling him deep onto his master’s dick and Anakin is panting against his stomach and Qui-Gon is purring in his ear and the Force that surrounds them, it screams. 

“You see how much we love you?” Qui-Gon murmurs, his hips rocking, his nails digging at Anakin’s shoulders. “Your master and your apprentice, Obi-Wan--we are equals in this, aren’t we?”

What burns through their bond is love, a flame of devotion that licks at Obi-Wan’s skin and claws at his soul.

He still has his soul in the darkness; another damned lie of the light. He has a soul and it’s his to give and these men, these two beloved men, are always eager to take.

 _Masters_ , Anakin whispers in their bond. Obi-Wan can feel his emptiness, his need. _Masters, I can’t wait any longer._

“No,” Qui-Gon says through gritted teeth, through a sheen of heat and sweat. “I want to feel him come around me. I want to feel you swallow his seed. And then and only then might I give you what you want.”

Anakin groans, a high and piteous sound, and Obi-Wan strokes his hair, those long, querulous curls. Tugs them between his fingers and fucks Anakin’s flush, beautiful mouth.

“I wanted this for so long,” Obi-Wan says, the words like sweet sandpaper. “Wanted to see myself sink into you like this, my apprentice. Wanted to watch your face as you took me in.”

 _Oh_. Anakin’s pleasure burns brighter in the bond; his hips hike into the bed. _Oh, Obi-Wan._

A flicker of sadness, a streak of before that flays Obi-Wan’s heart. “So many times, Anakin. So many times I wanted and I stopped myself.”

“Wasted time,” Qui-Gon grumbles against his neck, his fingers digging into Obi-Wan’s hips. “Time wasted chasing the nonsense promise of the light when you both should have been here with me, learning, growing. There is so much for you to still to know. So very much.”

Obi-Wan is bouncing now, harder, faster, open to every last inch, and Anakin is gasping, grasping, his fist curled at the base of Obi-Wan’s cock as his mouth rises and falls to meet it.

Qui-Gon’s voice, unspooled, unsteady. _Lessons of pleasure. Lessons of terror. And the best lessons of all, my darlings: those of love._

 _Obi-Wan_ , Anakin sighs. It sounds like a prayer.

 _Obi-Wan_. A kiss on his shoulder. _Come for us. That’s it. Let go for us, dear one._

The Force is darkness, drowning. The Force is neverending, passionate. The Force is heat above him, around him, in him, stronger and more everlasting than anything he had ever known in the light.

He cries Anakin’s name when he comes, and then his master’s. Anakin’s. His master’s, again and again.

When their bodies join in front of him, Anakin on his hands and knees, Qui-Gon a storm at his back, he’s the one they reach for when they shatter, when they make the Force roar and the stone walls of their room shudder and scream. This is how we’ll make the universe tremble, Obi-Wan thinks, as he watches them kiss through the final shudders, their fingers tangled with his. Joined in the darkness, together. Always.

 _Yes,_ Qui-Gon says and Anakin echoes, the word living thunder in their bond. _I like the sound of that._


End file.
